Harvard? Hard? Yeah!
by Bishoujo Sakura
Summary: Sakura’s on her way for an interview to get into Harvard, but her car breaks down! Sasuke and Naruto to the rescue, BUT they just make it harder to focus! Which comes first, love or studies? SasuSakuNaru A love triangle story.
1. A chance encounteror is Fate!

Ok, hi everyone! This is only my second fanfic! And my first love triangle! Yay! I came up with this idea in driver's ed...and it's also the first time I haven't used the events in the show to write a story! Please Read and Review! And thank you all so much for your time! I hope you enjoy!

Summery: Sakura was on her way to an interview to get into the best college: Harvard! Hard? Yeah, and on top of that she's late! All because her new jeep broke down, and she was almost there too! What's a girl to do? Well, a chance encounter with two guys that are more then willing to help her out...or at least one of them is...gets her back on the right direction! But is it just chance? Or fate?

**Harvard? Hard? Yeah!**

Chapter one: A chance encounter...or is it fate?

"Shoot! Shoot shoot shoot! I'm gonna be so fricken late!" Sakura yelled as she looked at her bran new jeep, that just broke down. It was her going away present from her family, they had it custom made for her, it had cherry blossom designs all up and down the sides that were hand panted on. It was her dream jeep; it was all white except the top which matched the color of pink the cherry blossoms on it were. She looked at it again. It was parked on the side of a freeway with its hazard lights on. "What am I going to do now...I'm gonna be so late, great way to make a first impression! I want to get into this college so bad! It's been my goal sense I was a freshman, and I kept my grades perfect...but if I'm late it'll all go down the drain! Crap crap crap! I don't even know what's wrong with you...and I'm so far away from home...I'm almost there...but no! You had to go and break down! Grr! You stupid jeep I wanted you SO bad! Cha right!" She was yelling like a maniac at her jeep, pointing at it and acting like it was alive, people passing by just thought the young girl was nuts, and sped up as they neared the girl.

Her hair was in a pony tail from that was a mess from all the wind, her bangs in her face, and strands falling out all over the place. It needed to be brushed desperately. Her outfit wasn't very pleasant either. She had been in her jeep for just over six hours, and she wanted to be comfortable, so she wore a pink tee shirt with a yellow duck on it that said "just ducky," and a red skirt that ended just below her knees made of cloth with pink fuzzy slippers to top it off. She wasn't going to wear that to her interview of course, but she didn't want to get her nice outfit dirty or wrinkled. It had to be perfect, just like her grades. She looked in the back seat and saw three suit cases, each were pink, and there was also a red guitar case, she couldn't leave home without it, she had it sense she was 15, and it was her best friend. She looked back over to the smallest of her three huge suit cases, and pulled out her pink purse and took a piece of gum out, and began to chew it. Gum usually calmed her nerves, then she stared at the jeep. She tried everything she could think of to get it to start back up, but had no luck.

"Hey look at that!" "What is it Naruto?" "Look at that girl, looks like she needs help!" A young blond haired man who was driving said to another guy in the passenger's seat of a black corvette. "So, what does that have to do with us?" The passenger said annoyed. "Geese, Sasuke, don't you have a heart, she looks upset, we should help her!" Naruto said to the guy next to him, Sasuke. Sasuke just closed his eyes and ignored the blond. "Plus she's really cute! And look at that hair! It's pink!" Sasuke sighed, and replied, "Hn." Naruto didn't care what Sasuke thought, he pulled over behind the jeep and climbed out ready to help her out.

"You stupid jeep! 'Custom made, it'll be great for years!' Like hell! Now I'll never make it! And we're so damn close to the place too! Ahh!" Sakura's gum didn't help calm her at all as her chances for her dream to come true just flew out the window. She was pointing and yelling even loader and even madder as time went by. "Hey, umm excuse me miss..." Naruto asked in a scared voice wondering if this was a good idea. "What!" she yelled not realizing there was someone there to help her until he asked "Is there...ah...anything I can...umm...help you with...?" He asked. She then realized and mentally slapped herself for being rude. She turned around with a huge smile on her face, and told him "Oh my god! You're a life saver! I love you!" Naruto's face went red when he saw her face. She was even more beautiful then he thought. He thought the pink hair that caught his eyes earlier wasn't natural, but he couldn't see any roots, and she had gentle light green eyes with a fair completion. She looked like an angle, and Naruto was too shocked by her beauty to talk.

"Yeah, umm I have no idea what wrong with it. It just sorta broke down...hehehe, could you please help me?" She asked as sweetly as possible. Naruto just stood there with his mouth open staring at her. Then she looked at the watch she had on. "Crap! Shoot shoot shoot! I'm SO late!" She started to fish around the in the jeep for her cell phone, and then she remembered...it was dead, that's why she didn't call for help earlier. "Crap... I forgot the car charger for this stupid phone..." "Hey...umm, you ah...could use my...friend's...he's...he's in the car..." Naruto managed to get out pointing to the passenger's side. "Really! Thank you so much!" She said before running over to the black corvette. Naruto just watched her. She knocked on the passenger's window, and the guy inside rolled it down, and with an annoyed look on his face, said "What?" in a cold tone. "Umm, h-hi, co-could I...ah...umm...use yo-your cell phone p-please...?" He looked at the girl who became very nervous. "No" he plainly said to her and rolled up the window. Sakura opened her mouth in shock.

'Who was he? He was so hot! He just made my day better...even if he was a little mean...and rude...'Sakura thought as she just stood there. He had dark onyx eyes that you could lose yourself in if you weren't careful, and he had shiny raven hair that was a little long, but perfect on him, and it spiked up perfectly in the back. He was perfection. "Hey! Sasuke! Let her use your cell!" Naruto yelled as he walked up next to Sakura. "Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura asked nervously. "Oh yeah, that's him, Uchiha Sasuke, quite the cold hearted bastard if you ask me." Naruto said with a warm smile on his face. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, It's very nice to meet you." Sakura nodded and said "My name is Haruno Sakura, it's very nice to meet you as well, and thank you so much for your help." "Oh yeah, I'll get on that right away!" Naruto said as he walked back to her jeep to look at it. When he reached it he yelled "And Sasuke! Let her use your cell, it's not going to kill you!" Sasuke rolled down his window and threw it at Sakura; she was caught off guard and barely caught the expensive looking cell phone. "Th-thanks" She said with a warm smile as she started to dial a number. "Whatever." He mumbled before rolling his window up, but he could still here the girl yell into the phone. "What! We can't reschedule! Please! My car broke down...I won't make it...fine...I'll try...bye" Sakura said then hung up. She looked like she was about to cry as she knocked on his window again. He rolled it down and took his phone back. "Great..." She mumbled to herself, and walked back to her jeep.

"Hey, what's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked as he looked at her sad face. "Oh, I'm late for an interview, and I'll never make it...I guess I dreamed to big..." "Hey, we'll help you out if you need. We can give you a ride; and your jeep needs professional help, it'll take a few days to fix. Besides it looked like we were going in the same direction." "N-no, I couldn't..." "Aw come on Sakura, where do you need to go?" "You'll laugh if I tell you." "No I won't." Naruto stated as he walked over to his corvette. "I just want to make it to Boston, then I can walk..." "No problem, we live there." Sakura shifted nervously. But before she could say Naruto opened the passenger's side door and told Sasuke they were giving her a ride.

Then he walked to her car and grabbed some of her things and took them and put them in the trunk. Sasuke looked at her bags and thought "A guitar? Interesting...' "No, I couldn't, really!" Naruto just shot her a smile and said, "We're heading to the same city, so it's no problem. Hop in!" He said as he loaded the last of her things. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's cell phone and called a tow company to come get her jeep and take it to his house. "Don't worry Sakura! Me and Sasuke, we know how to fix auto mobiles, and we'll fix yours free of charge, and even drive it back to you! So don't worry!" Naruto said as he grabbed her keys out of the ignition, put the top up, and locked the doors. "The tow company will tow it to our place, and then we'll fix it up, and bring it right back to you. We live really close, so it's no problem." Sakura just looked at him. She couldn't believe his kindness to a complete stranger who looked like a total nut a few minutes ago. She nodded her head and said "Thank you, so much..." Then she got in the back of the corvette, and they were on their way.

Thank you all SO much for reading! So who should Sakura fall for? Up for you to decide! Please vote for Naruto or Sasuke in a review! And I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!

Ja ne!


	2. The Car Ride That Kills Wait! Kills!

well ppl, here's the next chapter thank you all so much for ur wonderful reviews! Srry it took so long to update... but here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...ah, I wish I did...

The car ride that kills...wait...kills?

They traveled in an awkward silence; Naruto drove with Sasuke in the passenger's seat and Sakura in the back. She looked around, and the car was clean...She was used to guys cars being dirty, but this one was spotless. She looked out the widow and admired the scenery. It was much different then her home, she lived in a suburb, and near a lake, but here there were woods, and fields, no houses. She sighed, she already missed her house, but she wanted this more then anything.

"So, umm Sakura, did you grow up in Boston?" Naruto asked trying to break the awkward silence. Sakura smiled and said "No, I grew up in Michigan, Travers City actually. I love their cherry festival! We had a house right on the water, and cherry trees in our yard." "Oh wow, Sasuke here's from Michigan too, he's from Detroit though. Weird isn't it Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't reply, he just crossed his arms and ignored them. "What about you Naruto?" "Oh, I'm from California. I grew up in LA. I learned to surf when I was six." Naruto said with a smile. "I wish I knew how to surf..." Sakura said, and Sasuke just let out a sigh. "Maybe sometime we could hook up and I could teach you!" Sakura thought for a moment. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm going to be busy..." "Aw that's fine Sakura." Then it was silent again.

They drove in silent for awhile until Sakura made an effort to brake it. "So...ah, what do you guys do for a living?" Naruto smiled. "Well, I work on cars as a part time job to help pay off expenses." Sakura looked over to Sasuke and then asked him, "What about you?" "Hmp." He answered flatly. "Oh..." she said. "What about you Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Umm...well I just graduated high school, valedictorian, and I just turned 18...umm...I don't have a job...yet...but I'm going into the medical field." Sasuke was impressed; this girl had her head on straight and a goal in mind. Naruto smiled and said "I'm 20! One day, you just wait! I'll be president!" Naruto answered cheerfully. "I'm 21." Sasuke said coolly, but Sakura was shocked that he said anything at all, and on his own too.

After Sasuke spoke it went silent again, and stayed that way until...Naruto let out a load fart... "Ooo, sorry bout that you guys! Better roll down the windows!" He said as he rolled all the windows down. "Naruto!" Sasuke said aggravated. But Naruto played dumb and said "I can't hear you, the wind is too loud! What'd you say?" Sasuke just got even madder, and yelled "Naruto! You idiot!" "Oh boy...what kind of nut case did I get myself into...?" Sakura mumbled to herself. 'One doesn't talk; the other's an idiot...' Sakura thought to herself. After they were all aired out, they rolled the windows up, and continued in silence...again.

Then after a little while, Sasuke's phone rang, He flipped it open and held it away from his ear, Sakura questioned what he was doing, but before she could ask she herd girls squealing on the other line "Sasuke-kun!" "I love you!" "Go out with me!" then he hung up. "Wow..." She said. He turned around and glared at her, and she said "I'm sorry, so sorry!" then he turned back around and she sighed in relief. They were almost there. Five more minutes, then she could walk, and she was going to be on time too. Or so she thought...

Just as they were on the exiting ramp, a tire blew... and they went swerving, and after a while made there way to the side of the road to fix it. They all got out, and Sakura watched them as they worked. Sasuke used the jack to lift up the car, and Naruto grabbed all the tools they needed and took them to Sasuke, and they changed the tire in about twenty minutes. Then Sasuke took care of the tools as Naruto took care of the old tire. Then they all got back in. "Hey Sakura, what time did you have to be there?" Naruto asked her when they were all ready to go. "Umm, at six..." She was going to be late...She still had to clean up...and get ready...and it was five to six, and they still had about 10 minutes of driving left. "Crap..." She said as they started moving. "Just tell us where you need to go, and we'll take you right there." "Umm, nah, just drop me off at a gas station, I still need to get ready too, so I'll let you know when I want out." "Good" Sasuke said.

When she could see the college in sight she picked the closest gas station and they dropped her off. "Thank you so much! I'm only a little late, and without you guys, I'd still be stranded. Thank you so much." She told them as she got her things out of the trunk, all three pink bags. She gave them her cell phone number for the sake of her jeep, and if they ever needed anything, she'd be more then happy to help them. Then with a wave she walked into the gas station and to the nearest bathroom to clean up, and make herself look good again. She then dragged her things down the road to Harvard University. She was going to get in...if it was the last thing she ever did.

srry it's so short, but the next one is longer, I promise! PLZ REVIEW! and thx for ur time! I hope u enjoyed it! and it'll get better, I promise!

Bye!


	3. AN sorry!

Hey you guys!

I'm so thankful for all your wonderful reviews!

But I have some bad news...I'm grounded...so I won't be able to update for a month...I'm SO sorry...

And also...Sasuke might get a little out of character...But it makes the story better, so I'm sorry about that...

AND who should Sakura end up with? Please vote in a review! Sasuke or Naruto? You pick!

Well I g2g, and I'm so sorry you guys! But I'll be writing the chapters for the next month and as soon as I'm ungrounded, I'll post em up, k?

And thank you all for the support! I love your reviews!

Bye!


	4. The Elevator of Doom! Elevator wtf?

A/N: I am SO SO SO SORRY it took so long to update... But here's the next chapter, please enjoy, and Sasuke does get a lil ooc...but it makes it funnier

Oh, and if you're a Panic! At The Disco, You should totally check out their concerts! It was amazing! Oh, and vote for them for the 5 VMA awards they're up for! And tune in on MTV the thirty-first to see them perform live! I love them

The Elevator of Doom! Wait...Elevator! Wtf?

Sakura sighed as she walked out the door. She had just finished her interview, and it went great. She had been 15 minutes late, but they still interviewed her, but only because her high school record were so impressive. She was glad she had brains, even if it took such a huge forehead to cover it up. She sat in the waiting room with all her stuff on the floor next to her, waiting to see what they would say. The lady told her she was a very likely and unique case, so they would talk to her within the next hour, but now she had to wait and this was the hardest part...

She let her mind wonder to the two men that had helped her. She wondered where they lived, and when they would call. The raven haired one was really hot, and she could see his face so clearly in her head. His name was Sasuke... "Ahhh...Sasuke..." She sighed and as she thought about him, her eyes got heavier...and heavier...until she fell asleep.

"Umm excuse me Miss Haruno." "Huh?" Sakura asked as she opened her eyes to see a woman staring her in the face. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-ah fall asleep..." Sakura fidgeted and panicked, here she was falling asleep when she was trying to get into one of the best schools in the world... "It's ok Miss Haruno, it's been a long day, I understand." The lady said with a reassuring smile. "Well we looked over your records, and thought a lot about you, you stand out...well I have good news." "Really!" Sakura yelled in disbelief. "Yes, congratulations Miss Haruno, you've just been accepted into Harvard, so, welcome Miss Haruno." The lady said. "My name is Anko, and if you need anything let me know. I've called someone down to show you around, and to take you to your room. He's the top student here, and a good example to follow. Wait here for him, and good luck Miss Haruno." Anko said before she walked away. "Thank you Miss Anko." Sakura said as she bowed her head to the lady now walking away.

Anko sighed to herself. "Tsunade had to pull a lot of strings to get you in Miss Haruno, she had to bend a ton of rules too, why does she see you above the rest? What makes you so special?" Anko said to herself as she thought about the principle of the college.

Sakura just sat there and waited patiently. Soon she saw a shadow coming her way, she stared at it and waited for the figure to turn the corner, when he finally did she gasped in shock. "You!" She yelled, and he just sighed and said "You're annoying..." "I'm so sorry Sasuke! I just didn't know you were studying here..." Sasuke just sighed and picked up two of her bags and walked away. She grabbed the rest of her things and followed.

They went down a long hallway in silence and came to an elevator; Sasuke pressed the button and waited for it to come. When it did, he got in and pressed the highest floor, and she followed him in, still in science. She set her things down, it would take awhile to get to the twenty-second floor. "I-it's way up there..." Sakura said in worry. "What?" Sasuke asked annoyed. "Is my r-room...that high up...?" She asked him. He raised an eyebrow and said, "No, I'm going up there for the hell of it." "Ah...I-I'm really scared of...heights..." she said with her voice making a squeaky noise when she said 'heights' "Not my problem." Sasuke stated bluntly. "Well...ah, o-ok then... Oh...and thank you so much for all your help earlier! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here!" She said forgetting about the height of her room. "Should've left you..." Sasuke mumbled to himself. "Uh! Hot or not, you're being extremely rood! Damn it, you-you're too damn arrogant!" Sasuke smirked, he liked this girl...She wasn't as annoying as the other girls, she wasn't afraid to yell at him, and he liked it. She just got madder and crossed her arms turning herself so her back was facing him and let out a "Hmp." His smirk only grew; she was very cute, especially when she acted like a child. He thought it'd be fun to pick on her a little; they still had some time before the elevator stopped anyways.

He walked up so he was barely touching her, right next to her. Then he rapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close, and then whispered into her ear, "Wanna have a little fun?" "What in the hell...?" She asked softly. "You're extremely hot, and when you're mad it turns me on." He said and pulled her even closer. She felt his rock-hard abs and blushed, and he rested his head in her neck and kissed it-

Then the elevator doors opened and a blond girl just stared in shock. "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled. "You pervert!" Sakura yelled as she smacked him. Sasuke sighed. He didn't expect her to hit that hard. The blond ran in and pushed Sakura down and hugged Sasuke and said "Oh Sasuke-kun! I love you, when will you admit you love me too?" He frowned and oushed her off him and said, "I don't love you Ino, and don't forget about the restraining order." Then he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Sakura stood back up and stared at the blond, she didn't look hurt at all. "I-Ino...pig?" Sakura said to herself. Ino looked down at the shorter girl, and gave her a dirty look; "Who's the forehead freak?" She asked Sasuke, but he didn't answer. "Playing hard to get, huh Sasuke-kun?" But he just ignored her. "My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura...Ino-pig?" Sakura said with a challenging tone. "Well forehead, stay away from my man Sasuke-kun! Or you'll have hell to pay!" "I wouldn't want a pervert like that in a million years..." Sakura said annoyed as hell. "Good, cuz he's mine." Ino said and the elevator doors opened only to have Ino exit and say "Sasuke-kun, tonight at nine, let's go somewhere! I'll call you; buh bye honey!" Sasuke just continued to ignore her.

Sakura sighed, it was a long day...and it still wasn't over. They continued the elevator ride in silence, until it came to the top floor. Sasuke grabbed the majority of Sakura's bags and walked out. Sakura followed with the rest of her belongings in hand. They continued down the hall until they came to room number 376, Sasuke grabbed a key and unlocked it and let himself in, then dropped her things on one of the beds. He threw the key to her, and she caught it. She looked at the room. It was very plain, white walls, and blue tiled floors. There where two beds, one was made, and the other a mess. There were also cloths on the floor, and a TV on. "Wh-who's my roommate?" Sakura asked as she turned to look at the spot Sasuke was, but he was gone. "Oh...ok." Sakura said to herself.

She sighed again, and grabbed her guitar and pulled it out of the case, she sat on the bed that was made, all her things were on it too, but right now, she wanted to play. So she did. She sang a song that she wrote, and strummed the perfect cords to make it beautiful. Her guitar was pink with white flowers painted on it, but it had green leaves on it too. It was her best friend, and right now, her only friend. So she sang to herself:

I wanna be perfect

But I'll never be enough for you, babe

But I need some room to screw up,

Cuz every now and then I miss

I'm never good enough

Never never

Is there even hope for me?

I'm not perfect

Can't you see?

I'm imperfectly perfect

Because I am me

My alls not enough

And though I try, I try so hard

I can't go on...

Being pushed this hard

But I try and I try

I wanna make proud

But sometimes I just miss

I screw up so bad

Is there even hope for me?

I'm not perfect

Can't you see?

I'm imperfectly perfect

Because I am me

Everyone thinks it's so easy

They all think I'm so good

They wanna be me

They think I'm perfect

But baby,

That ain't me...

Is there even hope for me?

I'm not perfect

Can't you see?

I'm imperfectly perfect

Because I am me

She closed her eyes and repeated the last part "Because... I am me" Then she herd someone clapping and she shot her head up and stared it that direction o see Sasuke giving her an applause. She blushed and quickly put her guitar away and got up off her bead. She stared at him and asked "What are you doing here?" "I'm suppose to show you around, but if you want me to leave you to do it yourself I will." He said as he turned and started to walk away. "N-no, wait, umm I have no idea where to go, please...help me out, and show me around." She asked 'Hell yeah! I get to spend more time with this hotie! Who cares if he's a little perverted! He's so damn hot!' she thought to herself as he stopped walking and waited for her to come. She put her key in her pocket and shut the door behind her. When she caught up to him he said, "You are perfect...because...you are you." She turned three shades redder and was speechless. 'Cha! He's so mine!' She thought

"Just kidding, you're FAR from perfect." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Hmp! Closer then you!" She yelled at him. 'It seems like he's testing me...what in the world?' Sakura thought to herself. "If you're delusional too, then that makes me even closer then I thought; I'm way ahead of you." Sakura crossed her arms, "Nope, I'm closer, because, I am perfect, and you're way far away from me, that puts you WAY less perfect then me!" She said with a smile. "That makes no sense at all...I'm way more perfect then you. And if you're perfect, then I'm the perfection of perfect." Sakura just looked lost. "And you said I made no sense...I'm perfect! Not you!"

They continued to fight about that down the elevator, and only stopped when the elevator doors opened. Sasuke didn't want to look like an idiot in front of everyone.

They walked around in silence for the most part, with the exception of Sasuke explaining some things. When they made it to the cafeteria, and guy walked up to them and bowed his head, and said "Good evening Miss, my name is Rock Lee, it's a pleasure to meet you." Then he grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed it. Sasuke just blew it off, he didn't care. "Would you please go on a date with me sometime?" Sakura just stared at his bowed head, only seeing his black hair, and when he looked up and she saw his face she said "Bushy brows...? No way, I can't!" He looked very hurt but she had several reasons for turning him down. He stood up and looked down at the shorter girl and asked "Please, at least let me know the name of such a beautiful young lady." "Yeah, whatever, my name is Haruno Sakura-" "What a beautiful name! Of course such a beautiful girl would have a beautiful name!" "Weirdo..." Sakura mumbled as Lee went on about her beauty. Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her away without Lee noticing.

They finished the tour of everything she needed to see, and Sasuke walked her to her room. "You don't have to go out of your way to take me to my room..." "Who said it was out of my way?" "Oh...never mind then...I guess." Sasuke smirked. "Classes start in one week, so be ready, and have fun until then. Oh, and try to make it less obvious you like me." Sasuke told her in a cool tone. "Who the hell said I like you? I hate perverts, and that means I hate you!" "Hn." He said with a big smirk daring her to say it again. But instead she yelled "Good bye!" in an angered tone as she walked ahead of him, leaving him behind. He only smirked, "This will be fun." He said to himself watching her walk away.

Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoyed, and plz review! I love you all! So stay tuned for the next chapter! BYE!


	5. BIG STUPID JERK!

Ok...I know it's been like forever, buy I'm failing French 2, and I'm studying my ass off...I'm so so so sorry it took so long to update...I love you guys for putting up with me though, and thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Please enjoy!

DiScLaImEr: I dOn'T oWn NaRuTo! I wIsH I DiD tHoUgH...

**BIG STUPID JERK!**

"That stupid stupid jerk! I take it back! He was never hot!" Sakura yelled to herself as she sat in her bed remembering what Sasuke had done to her in the elevator just 2 hours before. "Hmm...Oh what the hell." She said as she got up and walked to her door. When she opened it her fist sight was Naruto. "Umm, hey Sakura-chan! Do you want to hang out for a while?" He asked in a nervous tone. Sakura smiled. "Sure thing Naruto!" She said but in her mind was shouting 'Cha! Anything to get that creep Sasuke out of my mind!'

They walked out of the building with someone or someones close behind watching. They walked to the mall and ended up in the food court and had big plates of food in there hands.

From behind a bush a young lady with sort raven hair stared at the two intensely, and from another table a young man with onyx eyes stared at them stalkingly (my own word!). The two just enjoyed their meal and paid no attention to the feeling of being watched.

"So Naruto, what do you do in your free time?" Sakura asked as she took a sip out of her drink. "Umm, well Sasuke and I fix cars, and we're in a small band...Sasuke usually gets us great gigs at clubs and things like that." Naruto went on but all Sakura could think was 'that bastard,' and every time Naruto mentioned his name, Sakura's eyes twitched.

"So what do you like to do Sakura-chan?" "Huh? Oh yeah...well I like to write and play music, other then that alls I do is study...I barely have time to play the things I write... Writing music helps me with my writing skills, and it helps me to relax and get thing out, plus it's fun. I wish I could do it for a living, but that'll never happen..." Sakura said with a small smile and then she took another drink.

The two just sat and chatted for awhile, all while being spied on by two people.

When Naruto and Sakura walked home the two followed them, still spying, and when they got to Sakura's dorm the two spies watched with even more intensity. "Well, I had a lot of fun Naruto, thanks for taking me out." Sakura said with a smile. "No problem Sakura! I love your company, not only are you beautiful, but you're also so nice." Naruto said with a smile. Sakura looked at the ground trying to hide a blush. "W-well goodnight Naruto!" She quickly said while turning around and walking through the door before you could say oolioolipoodlestick. "Goodnight." Naruto said as she closed the door.

Sakura sighed and climbed back up on her bed and began to play on her guitar. Before she could get a single word of her song out she herd a knock on the door. She got up and walked to her door not realizing she still had her guitar in hand. "Yeah?" She asked as she opened it. "Wow, at your music again?" Sakura looked in disbelief at Sasuke. "Pervert." She stated as she started to shut the door on him, but he stopped it and held it open. She looked up at him and asked "What the fuck...?" "Listen." Sasuke said, "I've herd you sing, and I just wanted to tell you that you're great." He said while looking at the ground. "Would you let me listen sometime?" he asked. "I can't p-play in front of people..." She said honestly. "You're so damn good though...I think you're in the wrong place. You should pursue your voice...I've never herd anyone so good..." Sakura started to blush and stopped pushing the door, and Sasuke lifted her chin with his finger and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight..." He said as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"You bitch!" Ino yelled as she ran up the halls about to kill Sakura. But Sakura slammed the door in her face and quickly ran to her bed and pretended to be asleep while also trying to hide her crimson face.

"Hey! Let me the hell in! This is my gad damn room!" Ino yelled as she pounded on the door. Sakura ignored her noticing Ino's keys on the table next to the other bed. She smirked and then fell asleep wondering what life was going to be like from now on. With all these crazy characters, almost as crazy as me, the author, who the hell knows? We'll just have to find out!

I know it's uber short...I'm sorry...If you review, I'll update asap though! Thanks so much for your time, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
